No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
by VRWC
Summary: Kim, Ron, a Sadie Hawkins dance, and one good deed gone horribly wrong, or right.


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible but one day I will own the world

**-Middleton High School-**

"Kim," Ron stared in disbelief at his best friend, "tell me you did not decide to do that."

"I did not decide to do that," Kim glanced over.

"Alright," Ron started walking down the school hall, "now make me believe it."

"I'm serious Ron," Kim fully turned to look at her best friend, "I didn't make that decision and I have no clue who did. And why do you care so much, it's not like this is going to do anything to you."

"It's the principle of the matter," Ron explained, "I know I didn't have much of a chance before but at least I could do something about it, now all I can do is sit back and be ignored. But really KP, who goes and makes senior prom a Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me before," Kim sighed, "I don't know who went and made that decision. And really it can't be that bad I'm sure there's at least one girl in this entire school who will ask you to the dance."

"Ah now that's where you're wrong," Ron cracked a smile, "you see there's some intangible factor beyond looks, personality, popularity, all that stuff you'd think makes guys chick magnets. It's the 'it' factor and unfortunately the Ron factor does not have it. Pretty much it means I'm stuck in let's be friends mode, no problems making friends with the ladies but dates and dances are a different matter."

Kim looked at Ron for awhile trying to decide if he was serious, finally deciding he was she spoke, "Ron you seem pretty blasé saying that you can't get a girlfriend, not to mention I'm sure you could if you wanted to."

"Blah… what?" Ron gave Kim a blank look.

"Blasé," Kim repeated herself, "I mean you don't seem to care about not having this 'it' you think every guy needs and you don't seem to be doing much about it."

"Oh," Ron's eyes widened in understanding, "see that's one of those school words. And there's not much I can do about it, your choices if you don't have 'it' are pretty much whine and moan and not do anything or get past it and go do something else. While you're all chillin at the dance I'll be spending that time with my bon diggety little sister."

"Okay it is nice to see you and Hana getting along so well," Kim smiled, "but I have a hard time picturing you realizing this and not taking the whine and moan approach for at least awhile."

"Yeah," Ron laughed nervously, "I might have come to the get past it conclusion after Mr. Barkin threatened to put me in the lion cage at work if I whined about not having 'it' once more. But I'm totally over it now, it's like so what if I can't get a girlfriend I have a rockin best friend and that's good enough for me."

Kim stopped at her locker and turned to face Ron head-on, "As much as I appreciate the vote of confidence Ron you're totally overreacting. I'd be willing to bet that at least one girl asks you to prom."

"You're on," Ron straightened up from his normal minor slouch, "but when I end up spending prom looking after Hana you're going to have to come to every GWA match this summer with me."

"Deal," Kim stuck out her hand, "and when you do get asked to the dance you have to eat nothing but salads at Bueno Nacho the whole summer."

Ron stared down at Kim's hand as he tried to decide if risking his favorite food was worth the chance of forcing Kim into an entire summer's worth of GWA events. Eventually though the blonde made up his mind and the deal was sealed as Kim and Ron shook hands.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

"Monique I am in so much trouble," Kim flopped onto her bed holding the phone, "the dance is in five days and Ron doesn't have a date. I know you like GWA but a whole summer would drive me crazy. I'll do anything you want, just cut your trip short and go to the dance with Ron, please?"

"You know I would if I could," Monique's voice came across the line, "but an invitation to the Club Banana HQ by Cocoa Banana himself, sorry Kim there's just no way I can say no to that."

"Please," Kim moaned, "I'm desperate over here, I'll puppy dog pout if I have to."

"Not gonna work GF," Monique said, "the PDP only works when I can see it. And have you tried getting a date for Ron, I'd think that still counts with your bet."

"I started asking around last week," Kim sighed, "but everyone already either has a date or is doing something else and isn't going to be at the dance."

"What about Tara," Monique asked.

"She asked Felix two weeks ago," Kim rolled over onto her stomach.

"Felix Renton?" Monique's confusion was obvious over the phone.

"Yeah," Kim replied, "turns out she's a closet Zombie Mayhem fan, they met at a convention last month and sparks flew."

"Wow," Monique said amazed, "that one I did not see coming, what about Hope?"

"Stuck at a family reunion," Kim groaned, "trust me Monique, I've gone through the whole list of people who might ask Ron. It shouldn't be this hard to find a date for Ron, I know he's not the most popular guy in the school but he's the star running back for the football team, that's got to count for something."

"Okay," Monique cut Kim off, "I've got a suggestion, just ask him yourself. You never said who the date has to be and I'm sure you and Ron would have fun at the dance."

"One problem," Kim flipped over onto her stomach, "I was so sure when I made this bet that Ron was going to get a date that I already asked Josh. It's not like I like him like him anymore but I figured that for all the times something screwed our dates up when I did like him that we should at least get a dance where nothing went wrong. If it were still two or three weeks out I'd feel better about breaking the date to take Ron but I can't drop him five days before the dance."

"You are in a real sitch," Monique's voice conveyed her sympathy, "Well I guess there's only one thing to do."

"I am not giving up and going to a summer's worth of GWA," some spirit returned to Kim's voice.

"Alright two things," Monique corrected herself, "but come on Kim, we both know that wasn't what I was talking about."

"No," Kim said adamantly, "I am not going to resort to that, no way no how."

"Listen," Monique said slowly, "if you do this it means bearing with it for one night. You don't do this and you're going to be paying for it for the whole summer."

"Isn't there a third choice," Kim whined, "spend an afternoon in the kitchen, comic convention with Cousin Larry, that summer of GWA sounds pretty good in comparison."

"Kim," Monique let the world trail off.

"Okay, okay," Kim relented, "I'll do it after school tomorrow."

"Why don't you just call," Monique asked, "in case you forgot five days isn't exactly a lot of time to set this up."

"I know," Kim said, "but if I'm going to have to lower myself to do this I'm going to do it in person so I make sure it works."

**-The Next Day-**

Kim steeled herself and squared her shoulders as she stared at her destination. As much as she dreaded what she was about to have to do she was out of choices and the prospect of losing her bet with Ron and having to spend the whole summer going to GWA events was enough to drive her to such lows. Finally she dragged up the resolve necessary by reminding herself that she was Kim Possible and that she could do anything, with that in mind she stepped up and pressed the Rockwaller's doorbell.

Bonnie's sister Connie answered with her typical charming attitude, "hey I know you, aren't you like one of Bonnie's looser friends?"

"Yeah," Bonnie's other sister Lonnie walked up beside her, "I think her name's Amy, but who cares?"

"The name's Kim," Kim interrupted, "but can I just go and talk to Bonnie?"

"Whatever," Bonnie's sisters said together, "just go."

Kim scowled and walked past the two, the little contact she'd had with Bonnie's sisters when they were stuck together had been more than enough for the redhead and she wondered at times how it was Bonnie hadn't snapped. As Kim mounted the stairs her dread increased more than a little bit, even though she and Bonnie had settled some of their differences over the last year and it was just for one night Kim still as apprehensive about trusting her best friend to her brunette rival.

"I don't care which one of you it is," Bonnie shouted through her door as Kim knocked, "I don't want to hear it so just scram!"

"It's Kim," Kim said cautiously, "I need to ask you something."

Kim heard motion from Bonnie's room and then the sound of feet padding towards the door, when Bonnie opened it the look on her face told Kim that whatever Bonnie's sisters had done when she got home from school had left her in a foul mood.

"What," Bonnie planted a hand on the doorframe.

Kim took a deep breath, "you don't have a date for the dance yet do you?"

"Look," Bonnie's face softened a bit, "I'm flattered you think I'm _that_ good looking but I don't swing that way."

"No, no!" Kim waved her hands defensively, "I've already got my own date, but Ron doesn't have a date and if you don't I was wondering if you'd ask him."

"You mean ask Stoppable to the dance?" Bonnie quirked an eyebrow

"Yes," Kim said happily, "not that I'm trying to set you two up or anything but if you don't have a date I bet you two would have tons of fun together at that dance."

Bonnie just gave her a flat look and held it while Kim's smile faltered.

"Oh alright," Kim gave in, "Ron said that no one would ask him and I bet him that someone would only someone hasn't and it's four days till the dance and I'm desperate."

"That's better," Bonnie smiled, "and while it is true I do need a date to the dance you haven't convinced me I should be asking Stoppable."

"Please Bonnie," Kim begged, "you are so my last hope, if you don't ask him I'm going to be spending the whole summer going to GWA with him."

"You bet that?" Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise, "you must have been really sure. Still though I'm not entirely convinced, Stoppable is acceptably high up the food chain now, and having you owe me majorly would be good, but what do I get out of this that I can really use?"

Kim thought hard to decide what Bonnie would want that she could give, "Okay you ask Ron to the dance and I'll let you design the cheer routine for the state football championship, even if you want to be on top of the pyramid."

"Good job with that last little bit," Bonnie let her amusement be known, "so let me make sure I've got this right, I ask Ron to the dance, you get to win your little bet, and I get to design the cheer routine for state finals, anything I should be doing at the dance because let me remind you all those rumors about me are completely false."

"I can't imagine Ron wanting anything like that," Kim leapt to the defense of her best friend, "just have fun."

"I think we have a deal," Bonnie stuck her hand out, "one that's going to make both of us happy."

Kim's decision to take Bonnie's hand was an easy one, sure she was bending the rules of her and Ron's bet but a summer of GWA meant that she had to take extreme measures. And for all that she remained Bonnie, Bonnie wasn't that bad of a person anymore and Ron would probably have fun at the dance which helped soothe Kim's consciousness enough to make her go through with it.

**-Four Days Later-**

Ron walked into his room and pulled his tux out of his closet. He was still a bit amazed that anyone much less Bonnie had asked him to Prom, he had some sneaking suspicions that Kim might have had something to do with the brunette's sudden decision to ask him. It wasn't that Bonnie thought him a looser anymore, being the star running back tended to do that to one's standing, but he was still sure she wouldn't ask him to Prom without someone prodding her or otherwise sweetening the deal.

Just as he was about to pull off his shirt his phone went off, Ron walked over and saw it was Bonnie calling him, probably to make sure they were both on the same page with transportation, dinner, and all the details.

"Hey," he picked the phone up, "what's going on Bonnie?"

"Bad news," Bonnie sounded sad, "I'm in the hospital, I broke my leg. Meaning I won't be making it to Prom tonight."

"What," Ron exclaimed, "how'd that happen?"

"I was at the mall this morning," Bonnie explained, "picking up some stuff for my hair. I was walking out when a stroller went out of control and started rolling towards some stairs. I stopped the stroller from going down the stairs but I didn't quite stop myself, and well falling down stairs never does good things for you in my case I broke my leg."

"Are you alright," Ron asked, "besides breaking your leg I mean."

"Yeah," Bonnie answered, "if I had to break my leg I'd pick doing it while saving a baby. But you're going to be fine not going to the dance right?"

"Oh yeah," Ron said, "I'd had all my plans made before you asked me so I'll just be spending tonight with Hana instead."

"Okay," Bonnie sighed, "they're taking me in to put the cast on now, have fun I guess."

Ron sighed as he hung up the phone, he was perfectly fine not going to the dance but it had been fun thinking for a few days that he would get to go. And then a thought struck him.

"Wade," Ron called as he dialed in on the Kimmunicator, "I need you to cancel Bonnie and my dinner reservations."

"What," Wade nearly choked on his soda," what happened?"

"Bonnie broke her leg," Ron related the important details of his and Bonnie's conversation for the next few minutes, "so basically the Prom thing is a no-go, now please cancel those reservations?"

"Can do," Wade turned and hit a few buttons on another computer, "so you're just chilling at home all night?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, "everyone's either at the dance or out of town but I'll be fine."

"Cool," Wade said before a light started blinking, "uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Ron repeated, "Uh oh is never good, what are you uh ohing about?"

"Hit on the site," Wade turned to look at the relevant screens, "Drakken and Shego are up to something in a lair in northern Wyoming."

"Alright," Ron stood up, "I'm there."

"Want me to get Kim?" Wade asked.

"No," Ron shook his head, "let her have fun at Prom, just get me a ride and I'll handle this on my own."

"Okay," Wade sounded mildly skeptical, "I'll set it up but I'm going to have Global Justice on standby in case things go south."

"Man thanks for the confidence," Ron grumbled as he put his tux back in the closet and grabbed out his mission clothes.

Ron's ride had arrived and after the trip and the obligatory parachute jump Ron found himself creeping through yet another one of Dr. Drakken's lairs, if Kim were with him he would have called this an ordinary Friday night despite the fact that it was Saturday.

"This is my greatest scheme ever Shego," Dr. Drakken's voice echoed down the halls, "the lair is undetectable, the plan fool-proof, by this time tomorrow the world will be putty in my grasp."

"Dude," Ron kicked down the door," your lair is so not undetectable, it didn't even take me an hour to get here from Middleton."

"What," Dr. Drakken turned in surprised, "Shego get them!"

Shego's hands lit up and she crouched into a fighting position, "let's go princes… hey where's Kimmie?"

"She's at prom," Ron took a few steps into the room, "I came here on my own."

"Oh," Shego's hands went back to normal, "well then go on."

Dr. Drakken stared at his sidekick in disbelief, "Shego what's the meaning of this?"

"Your greatest scheme ever," Shego deadpanned, "don't make me laugh. If I hadn't thought Kimmie was going to show and I'd get the chance to fight her I'd have put an end to this long ago. But no Kimmie means I'll just let her sidekick deal with you."

Ron just stood there as Dr. Drakken spazed for lack of a better term, when the mad scientist finally calmed down he simply started walking towards another exit, "well come on Shego if this isn't going to work out I'd rather hurry up and get on to the next scheme."

Shego looked over at Ron in surprise before shrugging her shoulders and walking off after her partner. Ron was left standing in the lair wondering just how he was supposed to spend the rest of his night.

­**-Earlier that night-**

Kim slowly spun around as she looked herself over in the mirror, her dress looked good, her makeup was impeccable, and her hair was perfect. Had Kim been aiming to knock Josh off his feet she could have made just a few changes and easily done so but her ensemble would be more than enough for going to a dance as just friends. And tonight was going to be doubly good because even though it had taken some meddling she had won her bet with Ron and she was going to enjoy taking him to Bueno Nacho as much as she could over the summer and making him eat their salads.

Kim was just about to go to the closet and grab her shoes out when her phone started ringing, seeing it was Josh calling her Kim shouted out that she'd get the phone.

"Hey Josh," Kim picked the phone up, "how's it going?"

"Not good," Josh sounded absolutely miserable, "I have the stomach flu."

"That's not good," Kim tried to sound as sympathetic as possible, "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you're not going to be making it to Prom tonight."

"Sorry," Josh sighed, "I woke up feeling crummy yesterday but I made it through the day just fine so I thought I was going to be fine today. But I woke up this morning and I can barely stand for five minutes without having to run and puke my guts up. I waited calling because I thought I might feel well enough to make a shot at going but it's just not going to happen."

Kim tried to put the best face on the news, "well I guess it's better that you find out now rather than on my dress in the middle of a crowded gym."

"Yeah," Josh laughed slightly, "thank God for small miracles I suppose. I'm really sorry though I thought we might get one dance before high school was over where something didn't go wrong."

"It's alright," Kim sighed, "really just try to get better as fast as you can. And don't worry about me I'll do fine on my own tonight."

"Okay," Josh started to respond but then Kim heard a gagging sound and then as the phone dropped the sounds of retching into a trash bag.

Kim hung up the phone with a frown, Ron had made plans for not going to the dance and had only had those shot down a few days ago, Kim however had been planning on going for a long time and had made no plans for her date getting the stomach flu.

Wait that was it, Ron had been planning on hanging out with Hana if he didn't get a date to the Prom, nothing said Kim couldn't do the same. Ron's little sister was probably the cutest baby in the world and Kim couldn't get enough of playing with her. But Ron's parents might have taken her out somewhere, oh well there was an easy solution to that.

"Wade," Kim said as she started up the Kimmunicator, "I need to know if Ron's parents have taken Hana anywhere tonight."

"Kim?" Wade said in surprise, "Aren't you supposed to be heading to Prom?"

"Josh has the stomach flu," Kim sighed, "and since Ron is at the dance with Bonnie I figured I'd jump onto his plan for what to do and spend my night with his little sister."

"Ron's not at the dance," Wade still sounded confused by Kim's still being at home, "Bonnie broke her leg this afternoon and when he called to ask me to cancel their dinner reservations I got a hit on the site about Drakken and Shego. Ron should be making his parachute jump over northern Wyoming right about now."

"And you didn't call me?" Kim glared at the screen, "Prom or no saving the world always comes first."

"I wanted to call you," Wade held up his hands, "but Ron said he could handle it himself."

"Argh," Kim grumbled, "download the coordinates into the Kimmunicator. I'll run down to the car and see if I can get away with trying to simulate the autobahn in Wyoming."

Kim ended the call and not even taking the time to change out of her dress hopped the railing and dashed into the garage and into her car. She started it up and noted with some satisfaction that Wade did indeed already have the coordinates for Drakken and Shego's lair plugged into the GPS. Fortunately the police in Middleton knew that if they saw Kim's car tearing through the streets at many times the speed limit that she was on a mission and they shouldn't interfere. And whether it was luck or the police in Wyoming were just as smart as those in Middleton Kim was completely uninterrupted as she let her Tweeb built car loose on the interstate and actually managed to bottom out, something she hadn't done since chasing Motor Ed and his captured Keppler rocket.

Such speed being the case Kim crossed the span of northern Colorado and the entirety of Wyoming in just under an hour, the tires screeched their fair bit as she came to a stop outside Drakken's lair. Nothing much seemed to be going on so obviously Ron hadn't started the action yet or having been captured he was going through their normal banter routine with the villains. Kim dashed inside pulling up her dress so she wouldn't trip on it and make a complete fool out of herself. At the end of all the halls she saw where Ron had obviously kicked down the door in his entrance, making her own entrance Kim leapt in and landed in a fighting stance only to find Ron completely alone and apparently completely bored.

"Kim," he shouted as he turned to see his best friend jump into the room, "what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at the dance?"

"I was," Kim looked around the chamber, "but Josh is down with the stomach flu and after I heard about your little stunt I raced up here. I'm proud of you though, it looks like you beat Drakken and Shego all on your own, way to go Ron."

"Ah it was easy," Ron smiled bashfully, "Drakken was going on about how great his plan was but once Shego realized you weren't gonna show and she couldn't fight you she told him the plan sucked and after he finished whining they just packed up and left."

"I wish all our missions could be that easy," Kim smiled, "but next time call me Ron, I was so worried when I heard you'd gone out on your own. We're a team, we look after each other and when I heard you were out here on your own I was as scared as I've ever been."

"Sorry KP," Ron looked down at his feet, "I just wanted you to have a good time at the dance and if you had to come stop Drakken and Shego it would mean your whole night would be ruined."

"Hey don't go thinking like that," Kim grabbed Ron's hands, "I'd rather spend a night saving the world with you than a week dancing with anyone else. And speaking of the dance I don't think we can make it back in time but I've got my dress on and Wade can bring the dance to us."

"Yeah but I'm not in my tux," Ron pointed at his attire, "and doesn't that kinda kill the mood?"

"Not at all," Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Wade can you patch the DJ at Prom through to us?"

"Sure," Wade punched a few buttons, "give it a few seconds to make the connections."

"Thanks Wade, you rock." Kim turned off the Kimmunicator before turning to Ron, "now come on, let's dance the night away."

Ron smiled at her and took her hand as they started slowly dancing in the middle of Drakken's lair. Kim sighed contentedly and rested her head against her best friend's shoulder, as much fun as it would have been to finally have a problem free dance with Josh this was by far better and for all that Josh was sick and Bonnie had broken her leg Kim was quite happy where she was.

Kim pulled back just enough to look up at Ron's face, she had been so terrified for her best friend when she heard he'd gone out on his own and now her feelings of relief were leading her to some decidedly un-friendly thoughts. The moodulator had made her think hard about what it would be like to be more than friends with Ron but he had done the right thing and put their friendship first. But that was more than a year ago and they had done a great deal of growing up since then and even if they couldn't make being best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend work Kim had no doubts they'd stay best friends through it all.

The same sorts of thoughts seemed to be playing themselves out on Ron's face and they simultaneously stopped dancing and simply stared at each other. Kim's eyes slowly lidded shut and she started leaning up as she saw Ron start to slowly lean down. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity to the two they finally met in the middle and in the middle of the most unlikely place in the most unlikely of sitches the two finally crossed that line they'd toed for years. But that was just perfect for both of them, after all their friendship had been based on bucking the rules and it seemed only normal that a relationship between them should do the exact same.

"No moodulator?" Ron said softly as they finally pulled apart.

"Nope," Kim smiled up at him, "and there's still plenty of fireworks."

"Booyah," Ron said as he pulled Kim right back in for another kiss.

"So," Kim said languidly as they pulled apart again, "is my new BF up for a trip to Bueno Nacho?"

"Kim, Kim, Kim," Ron laughed, "you even have to ask? A trip to Bueno Nacho is good enough but with my awesome new girlfriend it is so Booyah worthy."

"That's nice to hear," Kim's smile changed into a smirk, "I'm glad you're taking a positive attitude to your summer of salads instead of Nacos."

"Booyah denied," Ron's shoulders slumped, "still a great night but you need Nacos and the girlfriend to cross the Booyah threshold."

Kim took Ron's hand and slowly started leading them out of the lair, "well would it get us back over if your girlfriend promised to hand feed you those nasty salads?"

"Booyah reinstated," Ron shouted happily, "let's go KP."

Kim didn't even try to hold in her laughter as her new boyfriend started running and dragging her towards the car. She had heard that no good deed went unpunished once and this was apparently her punishment for her good deed of trying to set Ron up. She could live with it.

AN: Is this not the best week ever, I get accepted to law school, it's the last week of classes, and my first Kim/Ron story, what more could you ask for? Well I'd like one of those two but you don't see me whining about it. Anyways, this brings the school writing season to a close and it's on a high note, this one came to me listening to the soundtrack of Wicked and demanded I write it so I did. And now that its been presented for your viewing pleasure I shall take the next week off to write my final exams and then graduate. But that means nothing since I'll be starting law school next fall, so yes you guys are going to have to put up with me awhile longer.


End file.
